What the hell just happened
by Flamez-is-Renji-Girl666
Summary: Harry gets a BIG surprise on his birthday and draco gets some kitty problems.... SLASH yaio BxB Drarry flames welcome!


_**If you see a see the bottom of the page for an explanation and I do not own any thing (if I did everyone would be hot BI-sexual!) nor am I getting paid to writ this and WARNING- swearing and some perverted moments!(LOL)! ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

_**Kitty Magic, Mayhem, and Madness!**_

_**Chapter 1-Kitty kitty and DM**_

Draco stood there watching learning and hoping it was not real.

"Anything but this" he said as he saw himself save Neville. He was now fighting his aunt he was going to die.

"Avada-"his aunt yelled but he cut her off by mentally disarming her then stupefying her. He turned around to see his farther trying to kill Harry from the back as he battled Volt mort (spelled wrong?) and he did not hesitate to stupefy him. Draco ran. He ran to help. He ran to help potter…. He was doing it with out a care he was going to be free of the dark lord and be free to **live! **"Draco!" He herd pansy yell as Blaize tackled him and they were in a fistfight he was in a non-magic fight during the middle of a wizard war…. 'This is bad I am going to get killed!'

Draco got a good hit in and knocked Blaise into a tree and turned to see Granger and Weasly** (4). **He saw Harry a few feet from him he did not know why but he grabbed Harry to stop him from seeing it …but succeeded in getting hit with a crusatis**(2) **curse and distracting potter with his screams every one looked blurred he refused to pass out instead he took the pain until potter defeated the bastard.

- Harry several weeks later-

Harry sat on his bed and looked out the window on his "birthday" well actually, it was 1 minute until his birthday he was going to be 17. Sadly, after the war, Harry had been sent **back **to the Dursley. He could not wait until his next year at Hogwarts!

"Harry!" he heard Dumbledore yell **(1) **as pain surged through him he screamed. He would have rather been hit by a Crusheotist** (2) **curse than this! He saw Dumbledore's mouth move but heard nothing. He realized that more people were coming into the room but all he could do was scream. He grabbed his head and then Bang! He was on the floor panting the pain gone but the room was loud.

"Shut UP! "Was what he tried to say but all he heard come out was a strangled "Rawr!"

Every one went silent…

"…" everyone was speechless including Herminie 'where did she come from?'

"What?!" I said in a whiny voice (5)

"Are you ok?" asked Sirous (3)

"Yes I am Siri!" I hugged him…well more like tackled in very cat like manor… Harry nuzzled Sirous and purred every one just starred.

"Whoa!" Sirous said to him as he got a lick on his cheek. Harry passed out soon after that.

"What was that?" Ron asked

"That was Harry getting his very kitty like inheritance." Everyone starred at Harry who had black ears and a black tail his hair was longer he was still about 5'6"- 5'7" and was cute.

"Harry is a rare magical Ritsuka** (6) **aka a 'cat person'. He can control fire and will be able to perform wand less magic as well as be able see in the dark, and have perfect eye site. Harry will also have perfect balance and agility. He will eat peaches fish milk and catnip. He will have sharper teeth and hear as well as any other animal, and be able to speak to any feline" Herminie told every one.

"Breath Moine" said Ron as Professor Snape talked

"Thank you, Granger for that information but if you would restrain from going on so long next time" said Snape

"Just telling what I know. Oh also he will have a mate." Herminie added.

"Well we should get out of here before the Muggles wake up." Sirous added as he carried Harry out of the room.

-Later that morning at the Borrow (Harry POV)-

I woke up to see 'Moine hovering over me.

"Herminie stop hovering like a mother hen I am a 17 year old wizard not a sick 5 year old."

"Sorry Harry"

"It's ok" Ron burst into the room loudly

"RON! COULD YOU BE LESS NOISY?" I yelled at him soon regretting it I clutched my ears witch was furry… I got up and ran over to the mirror to scream at the site of me being a cat eared and tailed wizard with long nails and fangs as well as long black hair and bright greeneyes! "I AM A FREAK OF FUCKING NATURE! I HAVE EARS! A TAIL! AND I AM SHORT!" I cried out loudly my ears hurt from the outburst.

"I think you look cute Harry!" Herminie said in a hopeful voice

"NOW I AM CUTE GREAT! 'MOINE CUTE IS FOR GIRLS NOT GUYS! ESPECIALLY NOT HARRY FUCKING POTTER!!!" I yelled out and then stomped out of the door to hit Fred and Gorge. (7)

"hey Harry" they said a t the same time. Harry just stomped past them he grabbed his wand and summoned his broom.

"HARRY!" he heard people yell as he ran out side he hoped on his broom and flew away, but he did not where he was going he just knew he was. He was just sick and tired of his life being out of control!"

"Harry are you crazy!" he heard Ron yell he knew he was being followed by the Weasly, so he sped up. "HARRY!" he herd Ron scream at him.

He went to top speed, yet he was able to doge every obstacle as he dove into the woods he was just trying to get to something he did know that he was trying to get there and **fast**. Harry was going at break neck speeds though the forest when he almost hit a tree he slowed down to a stop and started to run though the thick woods. Until he reached a clearing with a mansion in the middle with beautiful gardens, he walked on to the property and up to the front door and knocked.

"yes?" a house elf answered he walked past it and up the first stairs he saw he walked though the winding halls up stairs and through the double doors to see Draco Malfoy sleeping in a arm chair peacefully.

"how did I get here?' Harry asked himself loudly Draco stirred and awoke

"POTTER!" he nearly screamed Harry clutched his ears and whimpered" what the hell are you doing here!?" he asked in a loud voice filled with anger

"I don't know!" He cried back I fell to the floor and I started to shake I was exhausted and my body hurt from all running and my feet were bleeding from running bare footed.

"Merlin Potter…you look like crap. what happened?" Malfoy scooted closer to Harry as he hugged Draco.

"I don't know I just ran away from my friends…." Harry started to cry.

"It's ok Potter" Draco tried to sooth Harry 'what the hell did they do to him? In addition, what ever they did to my Harry will be repaid 10 fold. Wait did I just call him _My Harry_?' Draco thought to him self.

-back at the Borrow-

Ron landed, as everyone existed the house.

"what the hell was that about!?" yelled Ron to them

"I don't know Ron…I just don't know" Herminie replied in a worried tone.

"was that Harry!?" Sirous asked in a very worried tone

"yeah he took off and flew though the woods and I lost him in the woods." Ron replied simply

"You lost him!! He was on the fastest boom model that is out in the woods at break neck speeds and you didn't search for him!! He could be dead!" Remus voice was to yelling level the **usually** calm werewolf was freaking out **completely. **

"calm down Remus!" Sirous tried to calm down his mate

"CALM DOWN!! OUR GOD SON IS FLYING A IN A FORREST AT BREAK NECK SPEED AND YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!!! LET ME TELL YOU! THAT I WILL **NOT **CALM THE FUCK DOWN! IF HARRY DIES, IT WOULD HORRID!! HE IS PRACTICALLY OUR SON! AND YOU TELL ME TO CLAM DOWN!" Remus was screaming at his mate there were tears falling from his eyes. He was hysterical with rage and fear for his "son".

"Remus! Calm down" Sirous held Remus until he calmed down enough to breathe. "He will be ok… Harry is a great seeker trust me he knows how to doge" every one starred at them

"Ok" Remus breathed

-Malfoy Manor-

Harry laid in Draco's arms for what seemed like hours but it was only a few minutes, yet he wished he could stay like this forever. "potter" Harry cut him off

"call me Harry?" I asked

"ok…Harry you tired?"

"yeah…" Harry breathed

"can I walk you to an extra bed room?"

"NO!" I yelled Draco jumped "I want to stay with you! Please! I do not want to be alone!' Harry begged 'please say ok please' Harry did not know why but he did know that he could not be alone.

"…" Draco looked shocked "I was going to stay in hear and read some more…"

"Please let me stay in hear with you!" Harry begged he was now sitting in Draco's lap clutching his shirt begging ears down and everything. Draco lightly blushed and thought 'he is so cute! Wait potter cute? Wait what?'

"…ok…"

"Thank you Dray!" Harry hugged Draco

"May I get up to get my book?" Draco asked

"Oh! Yeah….sorry…" Harry laughed nervously and got up. "You got any milk hear?"

"Yeah…um are thirsty?' Draco asked

"Yeah…um…" Draco snapped his fingers an elf appeared with a POP!

"Bring a gla-" Harry cut him off

"A saucer of milk and maybe some peaches if you have any?" Harry blushed and the elf left. A few minutes later the elf repapered with the milk and peaches and set them on the table closest to Harry. Who grabbed it, stet it on the ground, and lapped it up. The elf looked shocked and quickly left. After he was done, he used his nails to cut up the peach witch he ate quickly then licked up the access juices.

"Harry?' Draco asked. Who had been starring the entire time?

"Yeah?' Harry yawned and hopped into Draco's lap where he snuggled against it and started to drift to sleep. While Draco was at a loss for words at the moment and decided to read like nothing was out of the ordinary, just as one of the house eves came in to clean up the room like always, and it looked at it's master like he had just sprouted wings and flown out the window.

-the borrow hours later-

"I found him!" molly called

"Were is he!?" Remus rushed in to the room like a mother whose child who had been taken had been found.

"he is a Malfoy manor…." molly said in an unreadable tone

"WHAT!" Remus yelled "WE HAVE TO GO GET HIM **NOW!"**

-Malfoy Manor-

Draco awoke to banging on his door and Harry holding his ears.

"come now Harry lets go answer the door ok?" Harry nodded they got the door and opened it to see a very angry group of people the group included Herminie, Ron, Molly, Auther, Fred, Gorge, Remus, and Sirous as well as Dumbledore. Harry held onto Draco for dear life. "UNHAND HARRY RIGHT NOW MR. MALFOY! OR WE WILL USE FORCE!!' Remus yelled. Harry was shaking so Draco held him close to his body. Draco could literally feel the pain that the yelling caused his sensitive ears.

"please stop yel-" Draco was cut off

"UN HAND HARRY AND I WI-" Draco suddenly felt really protective over the smaller boy.

"SHUT UP!" Draco yelled after he covered Harry's ears. "I mean please be quite… And come in" Draco growled and led them all in side. All the while, he held Harry very close. "now hand Harry over" Sirous said in a threatening voice

"no" Malfoy replied sternly.

"you took him from us" Ron siad

"dr-dray did n-not I came here on my own" Harry said as he held on titer to me

"it is ok Harry you can come with us you will be safe."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I WILL NOT! I HAVE ALMOST DIED MORE TIMES WHEN I WAS AROUND YOU GUYS THEN WHEN I WAS WITH DRAY!" screamed a now very mad kitty-Harry his tail as fluffed out and his ears were strait up he was glaring at them but he was still "hugging" Draco around the waist. Everyone stared.

"Harry?" Granger walked over to the pare "Malfoy can come back with us to the borrow ok?" Herminie sounded like a mother telling her young child that it was ok after a nightmare.

"dray can come?"

"yes dray can come." she smiled at me sweetly.

"ok" Harry said "will you come dray?"

"Yes" Malfoy replied.

-later at the borrow-

"Harry! Draco! Dinner!" yelled Mrs. Weasly from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" Harry yelled back at her he grabbed Draco's arm and ran down the stairs and into the dinning room. He sat next to Ron and across from the twins, just as Mrs. Weasly brought the food out and they ate.

"So cub how has your summer been?" asked Siri like a father would ask his daughter whom she is dating….akward was an understatment….

"Good Siri, you?" Harry answered back in a is awkward voice.

"So so" then Harry joined in to the "conversation" between Draco and Ron over if Hogwarts should have muggle sports or not.

"See Ron if we had muggle of sports their would be more sports and not **just **Quidage." Draco told Ron in a civil manner.

"Muggle sports at a wizard school! What next we add **math!**" Ron replied as if he said that pigs could fly.

"I agree with Draco, but I think if we added Muggle sports we would be able to interact with Muggles more and learn more about them." Moine told Ron and Draco

"I like the way you think Moine" Draco smiled at her "but I would like to know what Harry thinks" the three turned to Harry.

"Well it would be nice to be able to play Soccer again." He replied with a grin

"Soccer?" Ron looked confused

"Yes Ron-I-kins!" Harry replied in a You-are-an-idiot tone witch made Draco laugh.

- Later that night-

"Harry?" Draco shook Harry from his nap in Moine's lap. It was around midnight and granger was tired and wanting to go to bed.

"Mew?" Harry replied

"Do you mind if I pick him up off you lap?" Draco ask

"Whatever" Granger sighed. Draco picked the smaller boy up and carried him bridal style to there room. He mentally thanked god he didn't have to stay in the same bed as the little kitty boy. He laid the boy in his bed, laid down in his own, and drifted to sleep.

-The fallowing morning-

Draco felt a warm body against his chest…. He opened his eyes to see black mess of hair and a set of matching cat ears. 'How the bloody hell did he gets in **my **bed?' Draco wondered as he drifted back to sleep. Only to be woken up mere seconds later by a very loud Ginny.

"Harry!" she called as she though the door open to reveal Harry and Draco curled up in the same bed. She looked very much shocked as well as horrified.

"Good morning to you too" Draco said in a Leave-me-the-fuck-alone tone.

"Morning" the be kitty eared boy yawned and stretched like a cat.

"Harry!" Ginny came at Harry and hugged him as if she was his girlfriend.

"Ginny! Get off of Harry!" Hermione yelled as she practically through her off Harry who retreated into my lap and I scratched behind his ears.

"Ginny please calm down." Harry sat up in Draco's lap and spoke like he used to before he had his **new** appendages.

"sorry." Ginny said as she blushed.

"hey I am hungry! Let's go see if breakfast is ready!" Harry said happily as he bounded over to the dresser and grabbed out a random T-shirt and jeans which were rather big on him a and made the cat-boy look like a little kid wearing there fathers shirt.

"Harry that is IT I am taking you shopping!" Draco announced everyone in the hall peered in to hear Harry squeal and see him leap into Draco's arms into a full out tackle hug.

"thank you! thank you! thank you!" Harry seamed over joyed

"I will come to if that is ok Draco?" 'Moine asked

"of course, you are practically my sister and I need the input of a girl!" Harry beamed at her as he said that.

"Harry your so sweet!" she hugged Harry, who was sitting on a very stunned Draco "we should also pick up are school supplies!"

"really? How long till school starts?" Harry realized he did not know what day it was.

"It starts in 1 week" Ginny piped up

"WHAT!" Harry replied in near scream

"calm down." Draco told the freaking out kitty.

-the next day-

Harry was sitting in the back of a car going to a mall in London with Draco, who was next to him in the back with a very cranky Ron and Hermione, who was driving **(8). **His ears were hidden under a hat and his tail in this very big pants.

"we're here" Hermione stopped the car and they got out and walked into Macys. They walked into the store to see Luna and Neville both shopping together…

"Harry!" Neville walked over to be hugged by Harry. "whoa! Did you miss me?" Neville had grown out of his awkwardness into a confident young man. It was shocking.

"hello Harry" Luna smiled

"Luna-chan!" Harry **(9) **hugged Luna who hugged back and patted his head sweetly.

"nice to see you to, Harry-kun." she gave him a quick forehead kiss like a sister would for a little brother.

"ok. Is the lovey-dovey bro-sis stuff done?" Ron asked in a grumpy tone

"shut up Ronald you know you witch you were Harry!" Neville teased

"shut up Nev-"

"awww Won-I-kins has a crwush!"(**10) **Harry teased as he walked over to a very embarrass Ronald. Actually his face was pretty much the same color as his head of hair!

"shut up." Ron mumbled

"hey lets star getting your clothes Harry" Herminie chided as they went to the men's section and tried to find clothes for Harry but finally ended up in Hot topic **(11) **were Harry and Draco found a pare of neon green pants for guys and insisted on buying them. By the end of the it all, everyone including Ronald had a new wardrobe thanks to Malfoy's generous donation to the whole thing. They were walking out when they were spotted.

"Harry Potter?" they heard a young girl say then she ran over to Harry.

"are you the great Harry potter?"

"No." Harry replied as they ran out of the mall as the girl ran back to her mom to ask they got out.

-1 day before school - evening at the Borrow after dinner-

There was a knock at the door while Harry, Ron, and Draco discussed there latest muggle game interest football (American). They had found a lot out because of Grangers laptop and they even had favorite teams!

"Boys!" Mrs. Weasly called they ran over since the twins had left they were addressed as boy or **the** boys. They got to the door to see Luna, Neville, Seamus, and Dean. All of them had a possum eating shit **(12) **grin on there faces.

"hey……um we need a place to stay!" Seamus said "we all got kicked out for the same reason!"

"Why?" Ron and Harry asked

"let me guess….your all gay or BI" Draco said they all nodded

"I have been with dean for a while" said Seamus

"I….um….I have been dating…Blaize." Draco nodded at what Neville said

"Yes he told me about you two…by the way Neville last time Blaize saw you he could not **walk **straight, let alone **think **straight! You made him senseless with love!" Draco laughed and everyone starred at Neville

"Neville way to go!" dean gave him a high five.

"Luna what about you?" asked Harry insolently as a little brother would ask for a cookie

"Pansy." everyone looked shocked except Draco who burst out laughing.

"Pansy did it! She actually asked you out and I thought I would have to hear a nether year of her annoying wining over it!" Draco hugged Luna in a thank god manor you could see jaws Drop.

"Now lets go to bed I am tired." Luna said and walked in an in the direction of the girls room. Harry nodded for them to fallow him and Draco. They ended up sharing one room with Neville while Seamus and dean stayed in the twin's room.

"Wow Harry you and Draco share a bed! You two are closer than I thought!" Neville said and as if on queue Harry saw a butterfly land on Draco's shoulder and tackled him onto the bed but missed the butterfly

"Whoa! Ok I leave you guys are going to-"

"Sorry Draco butterfly shoulder had to attach it…" Harry laughed nervously

"It's ok Harry." Draco kissed Harry's forehead there was a shock of electrisity that ran though both of the boy's bodies.

"You felt that?" Asked Harry

"Yeah." Draco answered, "What does that mean?"

"Don't know I just don't know." replied a very worried Harry as they laid down they fell asleep holding each other.

-Platform 9 3/4-the next morning-

Harry had been told to stay with his "normal" friends as to not 'cause suspicion. Earlier he had told herm about the "shock" incident and she had been happy.

*FLASH BACK*

"You are kidding!"

"It's the truth herm so what does it mean!" Harry yelled getting frustrated

"Harry you and Draco are mates!" she had hugged him like a mother would hug their Daughter When they were about to get married.

*END FLASH BACK*

The rest was a blur of hugging and high-fiveing. He felt like a girl that was a 17-year-old kitty-boy/girl with a mate that he can't be with in public! 'Arg! I never have control of my life!' Harry thought as he walked into a compartment to hide so he could wait. He was there early so he and his friends weren't mobbed, and so about 10 minutes later Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Dean and Luna walked in.

"I hate this!" Harry complained, "I want to be with dray-kun!"

"Harry it will be ok you will share a room with him so you will see him a lot." Hermione pulled Harry closer like a mother would and scratched behind his ears. He purred and snuggled into her lap for a nap. Which Ginny interrupted about 30 minutes later to **try** to sit in the crowded compartment but was litterally thrown out by Neville who was very up set when she not only insulted Pansy but Blaize as well.

"Longbottom trough out the weaselette!" Blaize said in a sarcastic manor. "shut up blaize or I **will **personally **through** you out of this train!" Neville hissed Blaize laughed and through a "glare" but f you you knew the truth you knew it was apoigy.

"ooooo! Longbottom grew a pair!" Pansy shouted

"shut up! Parkinson!" harry yelld and stomped out to the shock of everyone except the ice prince and company.

"bad kitty" she took the magazine she had and hit Harry's nose.

"pansy do not waist your time with **stray **cats!" draco chided as they walked awayDraco shot back a scoul and so did pansy.

"that was pleasant…" harry said as the train ride began and so began there adventere of there 7th year!

**(1) Explained later…sorry still have no idea why but….I will make it up later!**

**(2) I do not know how to spell that am very sorry it's the one that causes pain!**

**(3) He did not die Tonks fell though that stupid Kurten! (I hate her so not there is remXsiri! Woot!)**

**(4) Ok, I do not know how to spell this! Arg!-to lazy to renumber-**

**(5) I read through to realize I changed from third to first person I am sooo sorry! I could not rewrite it!**

**(6) Made this up….got the idea from all the manga I read… It is a good name for it! (It is sooo random!)**

**(7) Percy died…..not the twin. (F/G will be in this book)**

**(8) ok she is muggle born so she drives!**

**(9) He is cute. He is part kitten so he is like a little kid**

**(10) won-ee-kins has a cr-wa-sh!**

**(11)Had too! Sorry if you hate me now!**

**(12) my mom has said that to me a lot in my life so far!**

_**Tell me whether or not to continue or not! And how to!**_


End file.
